Recovery & Revenge
by CuboonoP
Summary: New Brian was thought to be dead by Stewie, but a turn of events leaves him as healthy as ever & back on the loose, & he's got cravings for revenge that can only be satisfied by one thing. (Discontinued)
1. Act I

**The story starts in the last few minutes of the episode "The Man With Two Brians." The first few quotes** **are directly from the 2nd to last scene of this episode & I in no way own them. The story continues as if ****the events that happened in the episode didn't kill him. The story then goes on to tell what happens to** **New Brian after the episode concludes.**

 **New Brian is NB, except for when the characters are speaking.**

 ** _Italics are inner thoughts. Only New Brian & Brian have this._**

 **With every change in the speaker, I will move the quote to the next line.**

 **WARNING! Contains pedophilia & bestiality in currently just chapter 3.**

 **NEWS 7/12/2017-A huge plan of revisions is currently coming in effect. (Act III will get more... graphic... but I still need more experience here). This will lead up to Act X being made after Act IX is done being revised. I will give my self a maximum of 2 weeks between this to release Act X. Acts I-VI are done. I decided to make Act III's revision done right before Act IX's revision, since I still need to get experience in it's field.**

 **Act VI's revision has been posted & Act VII's revision will be posted, at latest, by Saturday evening, It's pretty difficult, but it's worth it in the end, & I'm trying to get as much work in as I can between schedules.**

 **If you want to know a little about what'll be in Act X, PM me!**

 **Oh, & by the way, all my chapters are written in Roman Numeral form. So, if you don't know that, I=1, II=2, III=3, IV=4, V=5, VI=6, VII=7, VIII=8, IX=9, & X=10.**

 **That is all. Enjoy!**

 **Act I**

 _"A... A Family."_

 _"I never thought I could be so lucky as to have somebody, anybody, to love me. How could I have end up with something so amazing?"_

New Brian had been the family dog to the Griffins for a few days now, & it was continuously becoming more of a home to him. He was already getting use to the their personalities, habits, & schedules so that he could help them with their personal issues. He wanted to really make an effort to show them he cared & that he appreciated them loving him.

That was until one day,

a day as normal as it gets for the Griffins,

he was putting a chocolate cake into the oven, & suddenly turned to see Stewie right in front of him.

Although this would surprise most people, New Brian had already gotten used to Stewie's personality, & he fully expected him to do things like this.

He didn't flinch,

or show any sign that he was surprised to see him there.

They stood there in silence for a moment, when Stewie broke it.

"Hey, New Brian. Bad news, you gotta leave."

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is my home."

"No one likes you here man."

"Well I disagree I think everybody likes me."

"No, we don't. We don't like your cooking, you're stupid karaoke nights, & we especially don't like that way you hump that chair in the den."

"Well... Rupert seems to like my humping."

It was in this moment that Stewie saw through New Brian's facade, & he saw that the charming, generous, intuitive personality he displayed was just a ruse to disguise the dark, devious, & dirty core that he really consisted of.

"What did you say?"

"Rupert. Humped him for two hours yesterday. He just laid there & took it."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. & now every time you're sleeping with him, he's gonna be thinking of me."

More silence. This one lasting significantly longer than the last one, almost five minutes.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

New Brian's face showed a menacing smile that made him look like the culprit to a crime. He hadn't known why he had to use Rupert as a tool for release. Or why he had revealed it to Stewie. Perhaps it was an attempt to portray himself as the more powerful of the two. Regardless, he wasn't completely sure... Yet.

Stewie immediately ran off & arrived shortly after with a small dagger. Stewie then proceeded to repeatedly stab him while screaming,

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR CRIME!"

New Brian was dragged into the front lawn in a large black bag with a small tear in it, which was leaving a wide trail of blood behind him. It was then thrown in the trash can.

Everywhere, just intense pain.

Weakness & drowsiness enveloped his body after the attempt at murder, but he couldn't fall asleep.

Around an hour later, the dump truck came by. New Brian to get his attention,

"Please... help... me," but it was too soft & sheepish.

A large crash sent another surge of pain throughout him from which he assumed that he was just thrown into the back of the truck.

He finally succumbed to his drowsiness, & fell asleep.


	2. Act II

**Act II**

"Wha, Where am I?"

The sky was pitch black. NB was in what appeared to be a playground, but it wasn't a new place to him. It was no different to the one the family went to every once in a while. There was nobody in sight, yet the place was emitting an eerie feeling.

He tried to move, but his arms were held firmly in place by some ropes.

"Why can't I move?"

He used his full strength to crane his neck & saw that he was bound to a park bench behind him.

After a few seconds, he realized all the equipment was moving as if there were people on it that he just couldn't see. The two swings, moving alternately back & forth, & he hears them creaking as they swayed. NB painfully jerked his head slightly to the right at the slide in which he saw nobody, but he heard a sliding noise & a little crater appears in the mulch at the bottom of the slide. He lastly looked over to the monkey bars with a not-as-painful jerk to the left. He hears a metal pang in small intervals indicating that something was moving across it. Another crater appears in the mulch on the other side.

Then, dead silence. No noises, no movement.

NB is trying to comprehend all the things that are happening at a rate that his still-young-mind can't fathom yet.

Stewie slowly materializes on the bench with a deadpan expression, sitting.

"Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you."

"What do you mean? E-Everybody l-likes me!"

"Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you. Nobody likes you."

Over & over Stewie says this while staring blankly forward, almost like he's in a trance.

He hears another voice, the same one, on one of the moving swings Another Stewie appears here in the same fashion as the first one. This one is doing actions identical to the first Stewie, but he was staring straight at New Brian.

A third voice is heard, this time on the top of the slide. Another Stewie appears, repeating the same actions as the others, but more similar to the second one.

One by one, Stewies appear all over the playground until there is almost no room left. They all are doing the same thing, but the first one is still on the bench looking straight ahead doing the same chant.

The noise got louder & louder.

NB's hypersensitive canine hearing makes the sounds ear-piercing, & he desperately wants to cover his ears, or just tear them off before he goes mentally insane.

 _"Somebody, anybody, please save me from this nightmare!"_

Then, as if by miracle, the screaming stops all at once, & the only thing that can be heard is the nearly-silent wind in the atmosphere.

 _"Thank. God."_

The Stewies start to gather in front of New Brian.

 _"Oh, no, what's happening now? Wait, there's a pattern."_

The are now in a grid-like formation, but they leave a space in between the two crowds.

The Stewie on the bench gets off his seat & walks around the outside of the crowd to the other side. He gains a devious smile that New Brian knew could only mean bad for him.

 _"This can't be good."_

This Stewie walks slowly through the line left by the others, practically trying to build up the tension in NB's conscience,

& it's working. NB could feel the sweat running down all parts of his body, & his heart was beating so loudly that anybody in the park would be able to guess its rate.

He stops a few feet away from New Brian, & turns around.

"Wha-What are y-you gonna d-d-do?"

He brandishes a large katana, & turns back around with the same menacing smile on his face.

About to strike, Stewie has a stance enabling him to easily hit at any moment, but not before giving NB closure.

"Goodbye."

New Brian closes his eyes & a huge red streak appears diagonally across his closed vision. He feels his body hit the ground with a loud thud.

He suddenly woke up frantically in a pool of sweat & blood in a dark, enclosed space. It's just the trash bag.

 _"Thank God, it was just a dream... but, this isn't much of an improvement."_

He could feel another wave of fatigue coming on when a bright light appeared in front of him, cutting open the bag. Then, sudden, sharp, pain all over his body, reminiscent to the pain he had felt after Stewie had attacked. His sight was slightly blurred, but he could make out 3 men wearing orange & yellow, which, in his current state, blended together. The one in the middle suddenly picked him up while another started frantically talking on the phone.

NB wanted to know where he was, who these people were, & what they were about to do to him, but a few moments later, he felt his eyelids growing heavy & succumbed to slumber.

He opened his eyes again, he heard the unmistakable sound of an ambulance siren. He was then put on a stretcher & wheeled into the back of a vehicle. He then felt a similar feeling, & fell asleep once more.

A few hours later,

NB awoke in a hospital bed with his vision restored to normal. Although he still felt great pain all over his body, it was significantly less than it used to be. There were bandages covering most of him & medical tubing connected through his skin.

"I, I'm o-okay. I'm okay! I'M OKAY!"

Then it hit him. Why he had been through all that pain & suffering was due to Stewie.

 _"Why did he overreact when I told him my little, dirty, secret, & why did I feel the need to tell him my secret anyway?"_

Although he felt that there was great importance in the topic, he currently had other things to worry about. A man with a white lab coat & a stethoscope walked into the room holding a clipboard. The doctor then gained a surprised look on his face.

"Oh my God! You're awake! We all thought you were gone for good!"

"What do you mean?"

"Our tests showed there was a almost no chance of you recovering from your injuries!"

"Oh, then that's good news, I guess."

New Brian also gained a facial expression, but it was one of sadness as he leaned his head forward, eyes locked on the floor.

"That's great news, but I was spared for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no loved ones to go to. The family I was living with had someone who would stop at nothing to kill me if he knew I was still alive."

"Well, what will you do?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"Regardless, your test results show that you'll have to stay in the hospital overnight for observations."

"Okay then."

Dr. Hartman left the room, & New Brian located the remote. There were no particularly good channels on the hospital TV, but he turned it to a marathon & started watching.

He sat in this trance-like state for a few hours. He snapped out of it when whatever was on it had ended, then he looked out the window & noticed that it was already dark. He started thinking for the first time in a while about all the events that had transpired the last two days.

He remembered how selfish Stewie had been to try to kick him out to get Brian back, but this, quickly, turned into an attempted murder in a matter of seconds.

 _"I still don't know why I told Stewie that. He had been talking so highly about Brian the past few days, & I guess I started to feel a little jealous. It was obvious that Stewie was genuinely attracted to this other dog, & I just wanted him to be attracted to me in the same way. I thought a secret like that would be able to make him look in my direction. I think I just forgot that the secret included a very sensitive topic to him, his favorite stuffed animal. I bet Stewie would have been all mine if Rupert hadn't been involved in it. Yeah, I am going to make him see me as that kind of partner, no matter the cost, & nobody is going to get in my way. When I get back on my feet, I will get him to love with me almost as much as Brian."_

Satisfied with the conclusion of his train of thought, he leaned back & did what he had done many times. He fell asleep.


	3. Act III

**Act III**

He practically jumped through the window over to Stewie & with one swift yank, he ripped the clothes off him. He had a hungry look in his eyes & was panting heavily, practically drooling a pool on the mahogany-colored carpet. His tail was wagging madly, like it was trying to break off. Stewie leapt onto NB while untying the cloth around his neck & crashed their lips together in a relieving, erotic, passion-filled kiss. They both soon closed their eyes as their arms moved around each other's bodies. NB pushed his tongue past Stewie's into his mouth & moaned He then felt Stewie do the same as he fealt moans coming his way. They weren't as strong, but they were no less passionate. NB pulled Stewie in tighter, trying to get the most contact between them as possible. Stewie then felt something poking at the edge of his leg, & turned his head to see. He saw NB's rod throbbing, & was rubbing against his leg. NB groaned out of discomfort, not wanting their moment in heaven to end.

"So, going commando today, aren't we New Brian?"

"It's been so long, I almost forgot how such a delectable pleasure like this felt!"

"Are you willing to get to the next step already?"

"You have no idea."

The infant then knelt on the floor, staring at the monumental tower that lay before him. He licked the edge of it, causing a few moans to escape from NB's mouth, & making the covering on his member to recede. He then took it in, bobbing his head up & down. Stewie then felt an extension in his lower abdomen, but he paid it no mind. NB then laid his head back, letting another string of moans emulate from his muzzle. Stewie then gagged a little, as he had been a while since he had to take the canine's large rod.

"Oh Stewie, I think I'm gonna, gonna."

He was cut off after Stewie took it out of his mouth.

"If we spend our entire appetite on appetizers, we won't have room for the main course."

"You're right."

NB then walked over to the changing table to get the baby oil.

"Where do you keep the condoms again?"

"Are you sure you want to wear a condom this time? I don't think a hot, healthy guy like you would get me sick."

"I should put one on anyway. Besides, I heard there are a lot of STDs going around lately, & I don't want to get my lover sick."

"Then they're hidden inside the pillowcase in by crib."

The dog grabbed the oil & a condom & walked back over to where his partner was on the floor. He was about to put the condom on when Stewie put his hand in front of his eyes.

"If you'd ever think I'd let you play with yourself, you're fucking high. Here let me do that."

The baby then proceeded to put the condom on NB's member himself. He grabbed the bottle of oil & squirted some into his hands while rubbing them together. He wrapped both his hands around NB's dick & started to slide his hands back & forth from the base to the tip of the length, making NB fall back over & continue to moan. Stewie then felt himself getting lost in the pleasure as he started to speed his sliding exponentially, which made NB howl like a wolf. NB then felt a similar feeling as he was approaching his climax once again. As if he could read his mind, Stewie stopped the jerking abruptly, making NB shiver.

"You need to stop doing that! Either do it now or later, but don't tease it!

"Sorry, I almost forgot about the main course."

Stewie made a seductive smile as he laid on his back, making his own member stick straight up in the air. NB chuckled a bit as he started to rub the infant's hard little penis with two fingers. Stewie let out a hearty moan, which NB took as a sign that he was ready. He stopped rubbing, which made Stewie emit a groan of discomfort."

"Why'd you stop so soon?"

"Now you know what it feels like. Besides, like you said, we still have the rest of dinner to look forward to."

Stewie couldn't do anything but smile at NB's seductive facial expression. NB lined up his member with Stewie's tailbone, trying to match them up perfectly. Before he knew it, he had taken 20 seconds to do this.

"It doesn't matter if it's not perfect, but as long as you get it in."

"Okay then."

He slowly pushed the head past the infant's ring of muscle & continued to slide in. Stewie felt uncomfortable at this, but he knew it would soon make way for pleasure.

"Oh God, it's bigger than I remember!"

"That's what happens when you leave it alone for so long! Just hold out a bit more, the pain will be gone soon."

At this, he suddenly shoved the rest in quickly, causing Stewie to yelp. NB paid no mind to this as he kept his smile on & started to thrust slowly in & out. Finally, Stewie felt his eyelids grow heavy as he got used to the friction. Noticing this, NB started to quickly speed up his thrusting, & Stewie closed his eyes & leaned his head back. NB slightly adjusted the angle & got more pleasure out of it.

"Right there! Keep hitting right there!"

He had found Stewie's prostate. At this uncovering, his movements turned into a frantic jerk as he leaned over & captured Stewie's lips in s violent kiss. They each didn't hold back as they let moan after moan into each other's throats.

For the third time, harder than the others, NB felt himself about to make a sweet release as he practically panted into the infant's mouth.

"Oh God! I'm almost there Stewie!"

"Me too New Brian, me too!"

They moaned in ecstacy as Stewie let loose all over his chest. This made him clench around NB's dick as it made it harder to continue. He growled into Stewie's lips as he released all inside the condom.

"Oh New Brian, New Brian, NEW BRIAN!"

New Brian suddenly suddenly jerked his head off the back of the hospital bed.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're still in the hospital, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"It turns out that you've been okay this whole time!"

"What?"

"Apparently, you could've just been bandaged up & sent on your way. You see, when hemoglobin, oxygen, & blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

New Brian couldn't listen to the doctor's excessive rambling. He was too focused on the sudden realization he had. He checked to make sure the doctor wasn't looking, & sure enough, he was standing in front of the window, going on about his breakfast or something like that. He pulled the blanket on the bed up slightly to see a white sticky mass nearly covering his entire shaft.

 _"So, that dream I had last night was a wet dream. From the looks of it, it seems like I was very into it, but I'm not surprised."_

He used the cloth on the blanket to wipe it clean, & he turned back to see the doctor still chatting some other random topic.

"Woah. Sorry, I got a little off track there."

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"Anyway, your perfectly fine & clear to leave."

The doctor unhooked all of the meters & wiring connecting to NB's body as the canine got off the bed. He walked out of the room, down the hall, & into the lobby. NB walked up to the lady at the front desk & gave a friendly smirk.

"Have a great day ma'am."

"You too sir."

He walked out the door & onto the front sidewalk.

 _"What to next?"_


	4. Act IV

**Act IV**

(Meanwhile, in a suburban neighborhood that's actually just a few miles away from where NB was)

"Dinner's ready!"

 _"Aah, the Siren, so beautiful, so majestic, so seductive._

 _Her voice, it draws me in, but I know, if I even try to get close, I will end up hurting her, myself, & all who are close to me. _

_So, I know now, I can't let myself get pulled toward her intimately, but I still treasure her from the distance I stand at._

 _Even though I can't get any closer without disastrous consequences."_

"It's about time! I've been waiting my ass off for the past five minutes. You know, with the few jobs you have in this house, you'd think you'd be good at at least one of them!"

 _"That's why I can't even bother with a pathetic attempt at coveting her love, but, given the circumstances, I have to let whatever happens happen, since I can't change what has already happened. Perhaps, it was meant for another life..."_

"I had to book the routine marriage counseling session with the therapist. you know I could just walk out on you at any moment if I didn't feel so damn sorry for you!"

"Oh sure, just tell me one person that would support you in that!"

"Don't you remember when I got a large sum of money from my billionaire father when he thought I was going to use it to hire a divorce lawyer?"

"Love you honey."

"I love you too, even if you are the stupidest man alive. You go ahead sit in the kitchen while I call the kids down."

 _"I don't know how they make it work. How could they go through all these antics & still make time to love each other? It's truly a mystery that I hope to understand someday."_

Peter runs off the couch into the kitchen while Lois yells for the kids.

"DINNER TIME! COME GET IT WHILE ITS STILL MILDLY HOT!"

Chris Meg speechlessly make their way down the stairs to the kitchen while Stewie Brian follow behind them, Stewie ranting about another soon-to-be failed plot to kill Lois.

"Now, when she goes to open a can of green beans she will be swarmed with the poisonous cicada of the Sahara Desert."

"But that can of green beans has been sitting on the shelf in the cabinet for years now. How did you get them in there without making yourself sick, & what makes you think she'll open that can today?"

"Oh dumb, arrogant, naive Brian, all it takes is a little technique. All it takes is a little technique... & a hazmat suit."

"Regardless, I don't see anybody opening that can after they see that it expired before you were born."

They walk in the kitchen to see Peter already at the table with Lois near the trash can, putting things from the cabinet into it.

"I made my signature Noodle Kaboodle, but start without me, I'm trying to clean out the pantries of food that has expired.

Just then she picks up the can of green beans tosses it into the trash.

"DAMN!"

At the sight of this, Brian can't help but chuckle a little under his breath over how a simple task repeatedly gets thwarted involuntarily, & she's completely oblivious this that has been going on ever since Stewie was, pretty much, born.

They all eat in silence as both Meg & Chris finish. They get up go back to their individual activities in their rooms. Brian is tired of the silence decides to break it.

"You know Lois, you should eat your dinner while three-fifths of the family is still here. It might make for some quality three-fifths-of-a-family time."

"I would but I want to finish this work all in one go or I might forget where I left off when I finally get back to it."

"Oh, yes, heaven forbid you forget which section of the kitchen you need to continue throwing the food away from you skank. Why are you throwing food out anyway? Isn't money the main struggle of a lower-middle class family?"

 _"After all this time, I still don't get why he feels the need to criticize every movement she makes. After all, she's his mother for God's sake!"_

"You know Stewie, she does do a lot of work around the house, & it would be nice if you gave her at least a little support."

"Pfft, like I'm going to take advice from someone who rustles around sardine cans about another skank."

"Ugh, Lois, it looks like were done over here. So, I'll just take Stewie out of his high chair for you."

"Thank you Brian."

Peter, having been eating the entire time, decides to toss something irrelevant into their conversation.

"thirteenths please!"

 _"there's the nonsense I'm pretty sure will cause a death, or at least a stroke."_

Brian takes Stewie out of his high chair they go into the den to watch TV until bedtime.

"There doesn't seem to be anything good on tonight."

"Wait, go to channel twenty-eight!"

Brian changes the channel to see a large meadow text that reads, "Jolly Farm Revue."

"Ugh, I hate that show! For somebody as smart as you, you really shouldn't be watching a television show meant for infants."

"Well, It's a show for infants, I'm an infant. Don't think you should really be judging me on this one."

 _"It wouldn't bother me that he loves the show if he wasn't such an extraordinary person, but I guess he needs to take a break on being extraordinary every once in a while."_

"Fine but please just turn the volume down. My eyes don't completely work, but my ears do."

Stewie grants his request & they sit speechlessly for what didn't seem like long until Lois came out of the kitchen.

"All right, it's time to put my little man in bed."

"Aww, but the episode isn't over yet! I don't want to leave on a cliffhanger!"

"Lois, the episode is almost over I can just put him to bed when it's over."

"Fine, but don't stay up too late!"

Lois goes back into the kitchen to find Peter with his head on the empty plate snoring. She drags his lifeless body into the living room & up the stairs.

Stewie Brian sit with another 15 minutes of the TV making the only noise.

 _"Sometimes, the best times I've had with him have just been during the silence, &... I really like that, but now, it's time that we end another bonding experience."_

Brian yawns & gets off the couch.

"Well, time for bed kiddo."

"Fine, but can you sleep with me tonight? I've been having nightmares about cheese because that's a thing now. So, I'm paranoid that it will get me in my sleep."

Although he wasn't feeling up to sleeping on the floor in Stewie's room, the frightened, yearning, look in the infant's eyes was enough to turn his attitude completely around.

"Sure, I'll stop the cheese monster if it appears."

"Thanks Bry."

"Don't mention it kid."

Brian picks Stewie up while carrying him up the stairs into his room. He gives Stewie his pajamas waits for him to put them on. After he finishes putting them on, Stewie hears creaky noises.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That creaky noise!"

"Oh yeah, that's probably coming from Lois Peter's room across the hall."

"Oh. You wanna make those noises too?"

At hearing this, Brian gets a cold chill down his spine. He waits until he has his composure to try & play ignorant like many other times.

"What?!"

"What."

But, no. Brian was tired of pretending that something wasn't there when there was clearly something worth mentioning. For the first time ever, he confronts Stewie on what he just said.

"No! I'm done! I'm not ignoring it anymore! Say what you just said again!"

Stewie, shocked that Brian finally put his foot down on this kind of situation, was completely thrown off. It shook him so much that his next response was filled with nervousness.

"Umm. I just said that, um, maybe you want make those... those creaky noises that are coming from Lois Peter's bedroom too?"

"Do you mean what you say when you say those kinds of things to me?!"

"Psssch, no man! I'm just joking around with you!"

"No! Why do you say those things to me!?"

"I-I just told you, it-it's a joke!"

Finally, the topic was confronted. Although Brian wanted to do this for a long time, he felt kind of flattered that somebody was finally chasing after him for once, & yet, Stewie's coveting might not survive after this conversation is over.

"I don't believe you, you have done many questionable things to me to make me not believe you! Why should I take your word as truth?!"

Stewie always knew he was genuinely in love with Brian, but he wants to try as hard as he can to not let him think that he is, even if it might destroy what they already have.

"Because... um, you always make countless gay jokes at me, I-I thought this might be a g-good way to make you see what it feels like!"

"How does you pretending to love me have to do with me making gay jokes?!"

"I don't know, it was just the first idea that popped into my head!"

"Then can you stop it?!"

"Only if you stop making gay jokes towards me!"

"No! I am certain that you're gay you need to see it too!"

 _"It didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to see that he was a full-blown homosexual, & my ego won't let me give up on being right that easily. So, I guess, I didn't really have much control over what I've been doing to him all this time."_

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Stewie finally pushes Brian out of the room into the hallway slams the door.

"I HATE YOU!"

Brian just stands there as he tries to process all that just happened. He feels like he has just lost something, but he shrugs it off as continues to calm himself down from his rage.

 _"I thought I had nothing to lose, but now, I think I had something before our conversation that I just lost forever."_

Just then, he is surprised to see a tear in his eye, but quickly wipes it off.

"What did I have to lose?"


	5. Act V

**Act V**

 _"I'm sure that if I really have feelings like that, I'm most certainly going to Hell,_

 _but right now, I've got other issues."_

It was at this point that NB realized that he had no idea how to get to the Griffin house from where he was.

"Huh, what to do, what to do. If I could just find some place that I've been before."

After looking around for a few seconds, NB decided that his best choice was to take the path right in front of him, which led right through the inner-city part of Quahog.

 _"I feel like I've been here before... I just can't put my finger on it."_

After walking down the same street for a few blocks, he recognizes a fluorescent sign on a brick wall up ahead & starts to pick up his pace.

 _"The Drunken Clam, a landmark known throughout Quahog."_

He is full-on running at this point, but he slows down when the stoplight at an intersection turns red. As the cars speed through, he can feel the wind blowing off the vehicles as they fly past him.

"Whoa, that... that was close. Wouldn't want to get hurt again."

NB slowly backs up back onto the sidewalk & waits for the light to change. He waits for about three minutes when he starts to become impatient.

 _"Come on, come on, hurry up."_

Another two minutes go by as he is still waiting for the stoplight to turn red.

"What is taking so long?"

...

"Oh yeah, I need to hit the crosswalk button."

He turns around, walks toward the nearby lamppost, hits the crosswalk button, & it makes a jittery, computerized, sound. Almost immediately, the light at the intersection turns red. NB runs the rest of the way toward The Clam & slows down.

 _"Peter gets wasted every time he comes here. I wonder what he left behind this time."_

Since it was midday, The Clam was open & he was able to freely search the bar for signs that Peter had been there. The first place he sees is the seat that Peter & his friends usually sit at & hang out.

 _"That'd be a good place to check first. It's their number one favorite spot."_

He runs over to the table & starts to search it. After a few seconds of searching, he sees a small wallet-sized piece of rectangular plastic on the floor under the table.

"Hello, what's this?"

The card says "Peter Griffin" in big bold letters at the top & NB assumes that it's Peter's ID.

"Huh, how did this get here?"

 ** _A day earlier_**

Peter & the guys are sitting at the usual booth at The Clam, drunk as usual. There are a ton of empty glass bottles on front of them on the table. Cleveland, however, is not drunk & has no bottles is front of him.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay… okay, let's, let's see who can balance the most random table crap on their heads."

Joe & Quagmire reply with heavy slurs in their speech, while Cleveland speaks normally.

"Sure."

They each put their plate on their head & cross their arms.

"Your… your plate weighs less than my plate I win."

"Oh no you don't."

Peter puts an empty bottle on his head while Joe & Quagmire do the same with bottles with a little beer left in them. Cleveland just sits & stares.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Yet, yet again, your bottle has less beer in it than ours, you lose, we win."

"Oh crap, what else to we have to balance on our heads?"

"Why... why are we only using stuff on the table. That's racist to the stuff in our pockets! Now you better start using your pocket stuff before you get a big, fat, lawsuit from a pocket crap resources representative."

"You… you mean the stuff you see on the counter that you end up bringing with you because you think you might use it throughout the day, but just ends up sitting in your pocket the entire time?"

"Yeah, that random pocket crap."

Peter pulls out his wallet, his phone, a gum wrapper, a penny, a Lego, a business card for a place he went earlier, a sewing kit, & the blueprints to Carter's house.

Joe only gets out his phone, his wallet, & three man diapers.

Quagmire has a wallet & a phone, neither of which are his, a bouncy ball, a set of jacks, a bag of condoms, another bag of roofies, a small inflatable mallet, a sample of Astroglyde, & a light bulb.

Cleveland decides not to participate in the nightly shenanigans.

"Joe, Joe, Joe… did you think we were going to change you?"

"Well, there's a baby changing station in the women's room, & I thought that in case of an emergency, one of you would be cool with changing me."

"Then you are wrong. Nobody here wants to take you into the ladies' room, take your current diaper off, wipe you clean, & put a new diaper on you."

"Anyway, I'll, I'll… I'll start with my wallet."

Peter slowly starts to put the wallet in the empty glass mug on his head. After he finally lets the wallet out of his grasp, he immediately falls down the side & everything spills onto the floor.

"Oh, shit. Hey Jerome, clean up on aisle Peter. Hehehehehehehehehehehe."

Jerome picks up the things of the floor, mops up the beer, & sweeps the glass into a dustpan, not realizing that Peter's ID had fallen out of the wallet & onto the floor.

 ** _Back in the present_**

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I got what I needed. Hmm, 31 Spooner Street huh. Then that's where I need to go."

NB carries Peter's ID with him as he walks out of The Clam.

"Now all I need is a mode of transport to get there. Oh, Taxi!"

A bright yellow vehicle quickly stops at his location & he gets in the back. Luckily, NB also found a few things that were conveniently under the table back at the bar, like a stack of bills to pay the Taxi guy after he's received his ride to his destination.

"Address."

"31 Spooner Street my good man."

"Okay then."

The man hit a button & a window moved up to separate him & NB. The Taxi moved out of its parked position & headed down the road. By now, NB realized that the sun was setting over the horizon & watched as it sank below the land. He started to go over his plan in his head as the car got closer & closer to where it was going.

"No way he'd see it coming. That baby & that dog will practically be putty in my hands soon. Compared to what I'm about to do to Stewie, the Rupert thing will seem to have been barely a warm-up. I hope he's able to take what I'm about to dish out to him.

The Taxi turned onto Spooner Street as NB could see the Griffin house just a few blocks down. The car stopped in the street in front of the house.

"Ok, now how will you be paying your bill?"

NB leaped out of the seat & onto the pavement, walked over to the driver, & held out the stack of bills he had found under the table.

"Your payment.

I won't be needing any of it."

The driver's eyes widened as NB placed the wad of cash into his hands.

"Thank you! God bless you!"

The car drove away & NB turned around to face the house.

 _"31 Spooner Street, prepare yourself, Stewie."_


	6. Act VI

**Act VI**

(Meanwhile, in the Griffin house the night before NB walked out of the hospital)

Curled up into a sleeping position, Brian was laying in the middle of the living room floor. He'd been trying to fall asleep, but all the times that Stewie had been a jerk to him just kept coming back, & by now, he was curious as to how long it'd been since he started trying to take a casual afternoon nap.

 _"Two-thirty, it's been forty-five minutes, but I'm still having too many thoughts to just doze off. Why can't we just have a normal friend-friend relationship? It seems like everything's going just fine, but, in an instant, something causes us to get into a fight. It's not like all his decisions were rational either, like when he beat me up because I didn't give him the money I owed him, or the other time he beat me up because I didn't give him the money I owed him. I just thought I would have gotten over it quicker but I've been thinking about it ever since it happened."_

After a long conversation with himself, Brian silently listened to the ticking sound of the clock in the room, since it was the only thing he was sure would stay constant anymore.

A minute passed by.

Then another,

& another,

& another.

Before he knew it, he had been mindlessly staring at the clock for five minutes as all he was focused on was the ticking sound it made.

 **CRASH!**

Then he heard the sound of thunder, which snapped him out of this trance-like state.

 _"AAH! Oh, it's just the storm going on outside."_

 _"Come on why can't I just fall asleep?"_

After another two minutes of staring at the pendulum in the grandfather clock, he could finally feel his eyelids starting to droop, & he finally fell asleep.

During his slumber, Brian only heard Stewie yelling at him, while he could see all of the times he had been beat up by the small child. All throughout the night, this was all he heard & saw. Because of this, his unconscious body involuntarily raised his paws so that they were covering both of his ears. His hands remained there all throughout his sleep as his conscious mind had no idea they were there. The noise was increasing, the punches were getting louder, the scene was becoming more vivid, & Brian just wanted this nightmare to end...

Suddenly, Brian's eyes shot open as Lois was coming down the stairs with rest of the family. He tilted his head towards the window & noticed that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

 _"It's over, but... that dream... It's a top I'll have to come back to later."_

He looked back up at the clock on the wall in front of him.

 _"12:30. even for a Saturday that's still late for our family to sleep in. Usually, it starts with Peter yelling, "The Sun's up!," or something close to that."_

He turned towards Lois as she stopped in front of him.

"Good morning Lois."

"Morning Brian."

"Why did we sleep in so late?"

"Well, I wanted to see if I could eliminate some of the stress by forcing Peter to sleep in later than usual."

"How could you do that?"

"I'll just tell you, a little duct tape & handcuffs go a long way."

"Oh, well, has it been working?"

"Hell no. All those pent-up unnecessary words & questions were just released when I uncovered his mouth. Seriously, it was like that part of The Simpsons when.."

"Uh, Lois, shouldn't we just stick to our usual references?"

"I would, but, I can't think of any better analogy than this one, so, I'll just deal with the lawsuits myself. Like I was saying, normally when Peter wakes up it's like one megaphone in my face, but with today, It's like that part of The Simpsons when Bart lined up all of those megaphones & the windows broke. Except, the windows are my eardrums."

"Well... uh, hope you find a solution to that."

"Thanks."

She turned & continued toward the kitchen where the rest of the family already was, except Stewie. When Lois stepped away, Stewie was just standing there with a raged look. After what felt like a minute or two, Stewie opened his mouth to say one thing.

"Douche."

He then turned back around, faced forward, & headed into the kitchen with the others. Brian then got a raged look on his face as well.

 _"That was a little uncalled for wasn't it? I mean, I can understand why he'd be mad at me for calling him out on being gay, but I just had to be blunt with it. It was time that he at least come to terms with it & maybe try to make a little peace as well. But, for now, I guess he's still not ready to scream from the rooftops about his newfound identity."_

Brian finally got up & walked into the kitchen too. Everybody was already sitting silently, eating their home-cooked breakfast of eggs, bacon, & pancakes. There was one empty seat across from Stewie's high chair, but, seeing as there has already been some conflict between them today, Brian just decided to eat his meal on the floor near Peter's end of the table. The only sounds made were from chewing & swallowing. After everybody had finished dinner, Lois put the dishes next to the sink & said,

"Everybody except Stewie & Brian, can you come upstairs with me?"

"Aw, come on Lois, I still haven't had enough for this to be worth calling, "the most important meal of the day." Right now, I consider five servings would deem it worthy."

"You've had enough, & if you're still hungry, we can stop by McDonalds."

"But I don't like their burgers, they're like 90% bun! Can't we just get a gas station freezer isle burger?"

"Fine, just, come upstairs right now!"

They went upstairs, & after about five minutes, they all came back with packed suitcases.

"Brian do you mind looking over for Stewie today & tomorrow?"

Of course what Brian wanted to say was "Oh HELL no!", but he knew that Lois already had enough work to do, & he didn't want to add to the stress.

"Of course Lois, whatever you need."

"She smiled as she said:

"In that case, COME ON KIDS GO, GO, GO!"

The others quickly rushed out the door while carrying their suitcases with them.

"Love you, take care, good luck, etc., bye!"

"But, wait, what are you..."

He was interrupted when Lois slammed the door as she turned to follow them.

Brian turned around & let out a huge sigh.

"Well, whatever they're off doing, I'll have to deal Stewie for the next two days."

"Don't think you're the only one suffering cause that feeling you just got is a two-way-street, &, one more thing, why don't you just stay away from me so you don't have a chance to screw anything else up."

"Fine. Just means I don't have to see your ugly face!"

"Ooh, hilarious. You must have spent all your creativity coming up with that one."

Stewie turned around & went up the stairs.

 _"Well, since, I guess, gaybo will be pretty independent for the next two days, I wonder... what should I do?"_

Brian thought about the various activities he could do to occupy his time. He could work on that "novel he's been working on," as Stewie would say it. When, really, he hasn't even come up with a basic premise for the story. Or he could just sit & use the TV as a time waster. He settled on the latter & got on the couch with the remote in his hand. When he hit the power on the remote, all that came on was static.

"Aw, come on? Why not just decide not to work when I need you most?"

He didn't want to try & mess with something when he didn't know how it worked, so he just switched it off & tried to think of any other things he could do. He looked around & saw the clock again.

 _"2:00. At least I didn't wake up at 8. I don't think I could occupy myself for the entire day."_

With nothing else to do, Brian grabbed a blanket & decided to take a nap on the couch. Luckily, this sleep wasn't bombarded with any bad thoughts or memories, so he quickly dozed off.

He was laying down in a warm field of grass & dandelions. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. The sun was shining, a cool breeze was caressing his fur, & his head was comfortably laying on the ground.

But this was short-lived because he was awakened from his peaceful sleep from an infant standing over him on the couch.

"I thought you didn't want to see me. What could you possibly want?"

"Lois told YOU to look after ME while they're gone, so we're going to what I want to do."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll show Lois that secret stash of pictures you have in the basement."

He knew he was beat. No witty comeback would be able to beat that logic.

"So... What do you want to do?"

"I want to watch Jolly Farm."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the TV isn't working right now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, I'll show you."

He grabbed the remote & switched the TV back on to show the static was still on the screen.

"Oh great, what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. It was like this when I turned it on."

"Then you're going to have to fix it."

"I don't know how to fix it."

"But I do. Grab a ladder & get on the roof."

Brian would have normally turned Stewie down to something like this, but he didn't want Lois discovering his "Secret Stash." She already knows he loves her in a deep, sensual way, but this specific occurrence would take the cake. Knowing this, he sighed, went into the garage, grabbed the ladder, & went outside. He put the ladder up against the side of the house & climbed on top. He turned around & noticed Stewie standing at the bottom of the ladder.

"Now do you see the satellite dish?"

Brian scanned the roof & saw it above the garage.

"Yeah."

"Now, do you see the on/off switch?"

"Hold on, just gimme a sec... Uh huh, found it."

"Is it off?"

"Yes."

"Why would it be... Oh Lois must've had freak out about the power bill again. Just switch that to the on position."

"Okay it's done."

"Okay, just let me check & see if it works now..."

Stewie opened the front door to see Jolly Farm playing on the TV.

"Yes, it works again."

"That's great, now hold the ladder as I go down it."

"Yes, yes, sure."

Stewie pushed the ladder & it made a loud thud on the driveway.

"Thanks for helping me bitch."

"You're welcome you piece of shit."

Stewie walked through the front door, closing it behind him, while Brian tried to think of a way to get down. After looking around the roof a few times for another exit, he realized there weren't any.

"Guess I'm just going to have to gently jump off."

He thought the front yard would be the best place do this, since he could safely land in the bush in front of the house.

"Okay, here I go."

Brian closed his eyes & gently leaped off the front roof, one of the bushes breaking his fall.

"Huh? Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

He grabbed the ladder on the driveway & put it away in the garage. He went back into the house & closed the door. He noticed Stewie was already sitting on the couch watching his favorite show.

"Could you have taken any longer?"

"It would have been faster, but somebody knocked the ladder down so I couldn't get off the roof."

"Oh well, I don't see that as anybody's problem but your own."

Brian couldn't think of anything witty to say so he just silently sat on the opposite end of the couch & sat in a curled-up position.

 _"4:30. At least most of the day is done. Why do I still try? Why don't I just stop trying to help completely? I don't know. This could just be a kind of subconscious impulse kind of thing. I may not feel like I care, but a part of me is still clinging on to hope. I guess, until I'm certain there is no chance for it to be saved, there will always be a part of me that wants something that may be impossible to get."_

Stewie was seemingly in a trance from watching TV, so Brian didn't want to say anything & break the peaceful silence since, for all he knew, it could be the only peace he would experience for a while. But, Before started thinking about this, he had dozed off to sleep on the couch.


	7. Act VII

**Act VII**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

"Hey, dog wake up."

Brian slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling above him & Stewie a little to the left of his vision, staring him down.

"Huh? Why did you wake me up?"

"Okay, first of all your snoring has been unbearable, & secondly, it's already 5 o'clock, are you going to make dinner or just let me starve to death?"

"Can't you just do it yourself?"

"Oh, right, I can just see the headlines right now,"TODDLER GETS SENT TO THE HOSPITAL WITH SEVERE BURNS BUT STILL TAKES THE TIME TO ROCK A PINK APRON," do you want that to happen?"

"Fine."

He slowly sat up & got off the couch, while Stewie got up & followed him into the kitchen.

"You need me to put you in your high-chair?"

"What do you think hmm? Does it seem like a good idea to let the baby try to scale that mountain of a chair."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"Oh no I'm not done yet. What would happen to you if I fell off & had to go to the hospital? You think you'd have to permanently be an outdoor dog?"

Brian shuddered at the thought of spending 24 hours, 7 days a week outside the air-conditioned house.

"I get it! I get it! Just... What do you want for dinner?"

"Are you a moron? We just spent an entire minute talking about a chair. Now get me into it!"

Brian rolled his eyes, sighed, & put Stewie into the high-chair.

"There, know what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, you know, nothing special, just grilled cheese & a glass of orange juice."

Brian got the cheese, bread, & orange juice & laid them out on the counter. He turned the element on in the stove & poured the juice into a glass.

"Here you go, one glass of bargain brand orange juice."

"Oh thanks, that makes me just want to drink it all at once."

"Of course it does."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"...No."

"Sure, sure."

Brian rolled his eyes & put the bread & cheese into the pan on the stove. After a few minutes, Stewie crosses his arms & imagines he is tapping his foot on the floor below.

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"...Is it done yet?"

"NO THERE IS NOT A SANDWICH IN FRONT OF YOU."

"Okay calm down or the neighbors will be over here telling us to quiet down."

Brian closes his eyes & takes a deep breath.

"No it is not done yet. It will be when there is a grilled cheese sandwich in front of you."

"That's all you had to say."

"Of course it is. Speaking of, here it is, one grilled cheese sandwich. Bon appetit douchebag."

"Oh, thanks you smug bitch."

Brian hands him the plate & sits at the end of the table. All that can be heard is Stewie chewing. After about five minutes, Brian puts Stewie's clean plate in the sink.

"You gonna leave me in this chair overnight?"

"Shut up."

Brian takes Stewie out of the chair & they both sit in their respective seats back in the living room. He grabs the remote & turns the TV to another marathon of Jolly Farm Revue. Brian's laying on the couch, facing the ceiling. He notices Stewie being completely silent while staring at the screen. Having nothing to do, Brian falls back asleep.

"Finally, he's asleep. Now I can go upstairs."

He grabbed a nearby blanket & tossed it over Brian.

"Goodnight Bry."

Stewie kissed the dog on the cheek.

He turned the TV off & went upstairs to his room. He yawned while putting his pajamas on & climbed into his crib.

"Goodnight Rupert."

Stewie imagined Rupert saying,"Goodnight Stewie." back to him.

 ** _DREAM SEQUENCE_**

 _"Where am I?"_

It's just a dark room. Brian looks around yet sees nothing but pitch black.

 _"Is it like this forever?"_

He walks forward & hits his head on a wall after the fifth step.

"OW! _What is this?"_

He rubs his hands along the surface & finds a switch.

 _"Huh, now what does this do?"_

He flipped the switch & hears the flickering of a light behind him. He turns around to see a lone spotlight shining down from the ceiling on a flashlight on the floor.

 _"Good. Now I'll be able to see where I'm going."_

Brian walked over & picked up the flashlight. He tries to turn it on, but the light doesn't show.

"Huh?"

He opens it up to see two empty spots where the batteries are supposed to be.

"Of course, just what I need, a dark room & a flashlight with no power.

Just then, Brian stepped on something that surprised him.

"OW!"

He looks down & lifts his foot to see a battery on the floor. He leans over & picks it up.

"Oh, that's just perfect. Now I have one battery, but the light needs two. OUCH!"

Brian lifted his other foot & saw a second battery for the taking. He picks it up & puts both batteries in the flashlight & closes it.

"There we go. Now maybe I can finally see where I am."

He switched the flashlight on & a ray of light shot out of the bulb.

"Finally, I swear if it didn't work I might have just thrown it into the sea of dark."

He shined the flashlight around to see that he was in Stewie's room.

"Wait... Why am I here?"

He couldn't think of an answer to that question.

"Oh, well."

Brian just walked to the door & tried opening it, but it wouldn't open.

"What the?"

He put the flashlight on a nearby table & pulled the handle with all his strength.

"Oh damn it. Now what?"

He picked up the flashlight & moved it toward the window.

"Why aren't any of the street lights on... OR THE MOON!?"

He looked up at the sky through the window, but it was as dark outside as the room he was in. He attempted opening the window, but like the door, it wouldn't open. Running out of options, Brian made a desperate move.

"Umm... This is worse than the time I had that key that could open any lock & it was bright outside."

He rocked back on his feet for a few minutes. Nothing happened.

"Stupid, stupid idea."

Brian sighed & sat on the floor beneath the window. He closed his eyes & leaned forward. Just then, he heard the flickering of another light & saw a second spotlight appear in front of him. Brian gained a mortified expression as he saw a grey dog about his height wearing a red hankercheif standing there with his back to Brian. His heart rate was accelerated & his breath quickened.

"New Brian? Wha- How... How are you alive? What are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

New Brian paid no attention to his frantic speech as he did a little chuckle.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"What?"

He slowly got up & walked toward New Brian.

"Are you okay?"

Brian put his hand on the other canine's shoulder, & NB says something.

"It wasn't my time."

Just then, New Brian's body dissipated & Brian felt his hand go through it.

"BRIAN!"

He awoke to hear an infant yelling his name from upstairs. He scrambled off the couch, dashed the stairs, & found that the door was locked.


	8. Act VIII

**Act VIII**

A little while earlier, NB was scanning the house for a way to get in.

 _"Let's see... how to get in?"_

He first walked over to the front door & slowly tried opening it, but it was locked.

 _"Of course it's locked. That would just be too easy."_

He heard snoring on the inside. After noticing it, NB put his ear up to the door.

"Now who could that be?"

He listened for about thirty seconds & came to a realization.

"Oh yeah, I would recognize that voice anywhere! It's Brian, but even his sensitive canine hearing won't be able to detect the noise going on upstairs. Oh well, what are other ways to get in?"

He backed up & looked around the outside of the house again to see if there was any other places to get in.

 _"The side door!"_

Again, NB walked to the door, but this time, it was the door a little to the right of the front door. He tried opening this one slowly too.

 _"Nope, not open either."_

He looked around the house again & remembered a third option relatively quickly.

 _"The back door!"_

NB ran into the backyard & spotted the door to the back of the kitchen. For the third time, he slowly opened the door.

 _"Now, with any luck..._ DANG IT!"

This door was locked too. Although Lois had a ton of responsibilities, her top priority was about the family's safety. Of course, this meant the doors would be locked.

 _"Just one entrance! That's all I need! Where is it!"_

Growing impatient, he backed up one more time & looked up at the house. NB stared for three minutes, & finally, it hit him.

"THE WINDOWS! THAT'S IT! _But wait, how do I get up there... Oh, I'm still in the prime of my youth! That's why the family liked me. Since I am still young, I can use my still-sharp claws to scale the side of the house. Wow, I need to stop talking to myself so loudly."_

He pulled out his claws & latched them onto the wall on the backside of the house. After a few wall-climbing steps up the outside walls, he was able to pull himself onto the roof of the building.

 _"Not as hard as I thought it would be."_

NB walked over to the closest window, which was on Meg's room, & tried opening it. It flung right open, making it easy to get inside.

 _"Oh Meg, I didn't have enough time to make you not gross... oh well! Wait... Does she still have that... Yeah she does!"_

He opened her closet & saw the same collection of her & Brian from a long time ago on the inside of the door.

"I remember her telling me that story, but when I saw this in her closet, I knew she couldn't be over him yet. I guess it still being on the mirror would be too obvious."

After a little reminiscence with the past, NB slowly opened the door & walked to the opposite end of the hall. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he opened this door the slowest & almost jumped when there was a little creak.

 _"(breathing heavily) Okay! I'm okay!"_

He went silent again & resumed opening the door. He got it open enough to be able to sneak in without the creak of any floorboards. NB was frantically shaking as he closed the door behind him & locked it. After that, he was able to regain his composure. NB heard the quiet snore of a baby sleeping in the crib & walked over to him.

"Soon enough, you shall know revenge."

NB knew Stewie kept masses of weapons & tools in his closet, so that used to be his go-to place for something to get a task done. He slowly creaked that door open...

"Why of course Brian, I'd love to get back to massaging... your... huge... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

 _"Phew, he didn't wake up, & is still attracted to Brian no doubt."_

He turned back & saw just about everything he'd ever need for a survival situation.

 _"Let's see, what should I use? Ooh, I'll need that gag... & those ropes... & those scissors... & of course I'll be needing that Astroglyde."_

NB grabbed those objects one by one & walked next to the crib. While doing this, the bottle of lubricant fell & made a moderately loud thud on the carpet.

"I already told you, it's not slick enough to fit in. I think you'll have to use your fingers to stretch... my... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

 _"Oh thank god, that was a close one. Wait, why am I worried about him waking up? He is the heaviest sleeper I know."_

NB put the things beside the crib & looked down at the infant's sweet, sleeping face. After about thirty seconds, he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted Stewie, & NB knew he would never get an opportunity like this again. If he was caught, he might not live to ever get to do it.

"I need you now."

He picked the baby out of his crib slowly like he was a door handle, & carefully carried him over to the center of the room.

"Oh Brian, I just want to snuggle up in that soft fur of yours... ZZZZZZ."

NB put Stewie on the carpet & went over to grab the ropes.

"Ow... No Brian don't stop! It's just... the carpet is making me feel a little uncomfortable... ZZZZZZ."

He tied the end of a rope to the bottom of a dresser in the corner of the room. He did the same for three other ropes to make one in each corner of the room. He tied the other end of the ropes to each of Stewie's appendages. After he was done, there was no extra slack left on the ropes.

 _"Perfect. Now there isn't enough left on the ropes for any movement... or struggling."_

He fastened the gag to the back of Stewie's abnormally football-shaped head & placed the ball in his mouth.

 _"There now let me get the... Wait, doesn't Stewie breathe through his mouth while he sleeps?"_

Just then, he saw Stewie struggling in place & he was clearly awake.

"MMPH! MMPH!"

Once Stewie saw where he was, he started breathing through his nose. His eyes were frantically scanning the room, & he noticed that he was tied up on the floor with NB standing over him.

"When I'm done, you'll know the meaning of revenge."

He grabbed the bottle of lubricant & the pair of scissors, & used them to cut off his shirt. By the time the diaper was being cut off, Stewie had made a little space in the corner of his mouth to yell.

"BRIAN!"

 _"Oh shit. What should I do... Oh, the door's locked. That'll give me some time to think of a plan."_

NB heard somebody struggling to open the door.

"I will find another way in!"

"Well you better hurry, Stewie's about to lose his... innocence."

"Wait, I know that voice."

"Brian! You're going to have to ram the door!"

"Don't worry, I'll find something!"


	9. Act IX

**NEWS 7/12/2017-A huge plan of revisions is currently coming in effect. (Act III will get more... graphic... but I still need more experience here). This will lead up to Act X being made after Act IX is done being revised. I will give my self a maximum of 2 weeks between this to release Act X. Acts I-VI are done. I decided to make Act III's revision done right before Act IX's revision, since I still need to get experience in it's field.**

 **Act VI's revision has been posted & Act VII's revision will be posted, at latest, by Saturday evening, It's pretty difficult, but it's worth it in the end, & I'm trying to get as much work in as I can between schedules.**

 **If you want to know a little about what'll be in Act X, PM me!**

 **Note: If you keep getting a notification that a new Act is available, it's because I wanted to use it as a way to tell you that the next chapter has been revised & is up.**

 **That is all. Enjoy!**

 **Act IX**

Brian took little time pondering on the current events that caused the infant to scream his name as he ran down the stairs. He just had his mind fixated on finding something to bust the door down & stop whatever imminent danger was approaching his little friend.

 _"Just one thing is all I need."_

The couch, best for movie time with the family, or just private time, but he scoffed at the idea of using a couch to bust down a door. The TV, a perfect way to get away from life & responsibilities, but not right for his current dilemma.

 _"Really? Come on house work with me here!"_

He saw no opportunity in this room, & he could hear his heart trying to bust out of his chest. Brian could already hear impending screams of terror caused by who knows what. After 30 seconds of bad thoughts, he decided the kitchen would be his next best bet for something that could be used as a ram & scampered through the door frame.

 _"Room 2… there's gotta be a likely candidate in here somewhere."_

He started moving his eyes all over the room while trying to find something to suit the situation. He was quickly bouncing up & down on his legs trying to consider all his options.

10 seconds… 20 seconds… 30, he was about to give up on this room as well, but straight in front of him…

 _"THE MICROWAVE, OF COURSE!"_

In a mad attempt to be over there in the next second, he tripped & fell. This put him dead in his tracks when he started wondering what could be going on upstairs. Was it somebody he'd seen before? Or maybe was it someone Stewie knew exclusively? Also, what did they have against Stewie? How did they get in the house without him noticing? What was he about to do that made Stewie yell his name like that…

 _"I NEED TO FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND!"_

Brian was finally thrown back into reality, & this made him clamber off the ground & over to the counter. His small stature became prominent when he was actually next to the counter. He groaned, rolled his eyes & slowly, annoyingly, grabbed a chair from the table behind him. Finally, he was able to unplug the microwave & pick it up. He jumped down from the chair & the extra weight nearly made his legs collapse under him.

 _"Ow, shit! But I've gotta keep going."_

Unaltered, he brushed himself off & ran back toward the stairs, the microwave tucked underneath his left arm. He didn't realize the difficulty of the plan until actually getting to the stairs.

 _"Well, this is going to be tough."_

Brian shifted the microwave to the underside of his other arm while he grabbed ahold of the handrail & started climbing. 1 step… another… another, he was breathing heavy & perspiring like he was in the summer heat, but he took a break to look up, & he saw that he was a long way from being even halfway to the top.

 _"There's no way."_

In fury, he picked up the microwave & threw it as far up the stairs as he could, & it luckily landed on its side, a single step from the top of the stairs.

 _"Wow! That adrenaline is… something. The qualia I get from that is unbelievable."_

After this little bout of wonder, one he knew was just making the time fly by more quickly than intended, he remembered the current situation & raced up the rest of the remaining stairs.

"I'm coming Stewie!"

He pulled the microwave up the remaining step & carried it over to the wall opposite from Stewie's room. With legs in position, microwave in front, & nervousness in his mind, Brian readied himself for the impact of a busted down door.

"1…"

Sweat was trickling down the sides of his face.

"2…"

His legs trembled as he imagined the horrors going on behind that wall.

"3… YAHHHHH!"

He bounced off the door & fell to the ground, the microwave fell onto his stomach & he yelped out of pain.

"AHHHH!"

He was unable to move, & had his eyes on the ceiling. He started to close them & laid his head flatly on the carpet.

"St- Stewie… I need to save… you…"

His mind was about to reach a state similar to the one his eyes were as he relaxed his muscles. He almost let his body go unconscious, but something made him not want this to happen. Something was making him fight the urge to just pass out on the spot. The canine's eyes slowly reopened & he had the same amount of determination he had just a minute before.

 _"No… Not that easily. He's worth too much to me for be to give up on him just like that."_

With that, he sat up, used his hands to push the appliance, & got back on his feet. Another dusting off, & a second bout of determination to bust the door down, this one twice as strong as before. He carried the microwave back over to the wall opposite of his. With his feet back in position, the microwave tightly in his hands, & the adrenaline level of a bull, Brian got ready to run twice as hard at the door in front of him.

"1…"

His heart was beating the speed of a train engine.

"2…"

He focused his mind on the image of a busted-down door.

"3… HYAHHH!"

He ran forward with all his strength.


End file.
